


Axel and the Stove Incident

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many time Roxas asks Axel to move in with him, Axel never says ok...But could one night and a stove problem change all that?<br/>Written from Roxas's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel and the Stove Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010

It wasn't the lights.

Or the noise.

Nope.

It was the pounding on my front door at two in the morning.

"What?" I growled, rubbing my eyes. My neighbor, and best friend, smiled sheepishly at me. It was then I noticed the police standing behind him. "What happened?" Now, I was fully awake and very concerned.

"This man here,"said one of the cops."says he's a friend of yours." I nodded. "Okay. Tell him the story, Axel."

"Hey, Rox."Axel said, still grinning like an idiot. "The story is: I wanted to have a grilled cheese sandwich. I accidentally left the burner on." I nodded and sighed. No surprise there. Axel had the worst memory sometimes. He continued. "A dish towel must have been too close to the burner and caught fire."

I sighed again. "You need a place to stay, right?" He nodded. "Fine."The cops looked at me. I stared right back. "This isn't the first time that this has happened. C'mon, Ax." The cops nodded and left Axel to moi. We walked inside. Axel circled his arms around me and I leaned into him. "How the hell did you manage to do that again?"

Axel chuckled and nuzzled my head with his face. "Aww. Don't sound so pissed, Roxy." I yawned. "Besides, you need to sleep. And I do too!" I giggled and let him lead the way to my...our(part time)... room. He slept over a lot but we still only lived next door. Anytime I brought up him moving in or vice versa, he would whine that that took the fun out of surprise visiting me in the middle of the night... which he's done waaaaay too many times. We got up to the room and I flopped back down on the bed, face towards the ceiling. Axel layed down next to me and pulled me closer. I snuggled closer. Before I fell asleep, I heard Axel say. "Hey, Rox... I'm thinking that'll I take you up on that offer about me moving in. It might be safer than me by myself."

"It only took three stove incidents for you to figure that out?" I murmured and shifted so that I faced him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Actually... I did this one on purpose just so I could tell you." He lowered his face and quickly covered my lips with his before I could say anything. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, in my boyfriend's arms.

It wasn't the lights.

Or the noise.

It was Axel, who woke me up....pounding on my door at two in the morning and I'm glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
